bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Branunn Sölmundsdóttir
; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |alttextcolor=#36454F |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tabAlt=Tensenkō |titleAlt=Zanpakutō Spirit }} | image = | race = | birthday =February 24 | age =2123 | gender =Female | height =195cm (6'5") | weight =77kg (171lb) | blood type =B Negative | affiliation =Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | profession = | position =Captain of the | previous position = | division = | previous division = | partner =Ayano Noriko | previous partner = | base of operations =8th Division HQ, , | relatives =Sölmundr (Father) | education =Jinzen Gutaikatō | shikai ='Tensenkō' | bankai ='Kūkiryū Tensenkō' | story debut =Bleach Crossroads | roleplay debut =''Declaration of a Journey'' | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Branunn Sölmundsdóttir (ソルマンドスドター･ブラナン, Sorumandosudotā Buranan) is a and Captain of the . Her Lieutenant is Ayano Noriko. Appearance Branunn is a tall woman with a well toned and physique rippling with muscles. She has long, sand-brown hair kept up in an asymmetrical style with six tight knit braids hanging down the right side of her face whilst the right side is left flat to frame that side of her face. The rest of her hair flows behind her, reaching part away down her back. She has slightly bushy and squared eyebrows, with rounded eyes that are a deeper shade of brown than her hair. She has an average sized nose that presses downward slightly and broad, strong lips. Her jawline is rounded. She has a set of whtie tattoos in the form of a bird's wings that cover her back, arms, and, stomach.Her uniform consists of an outfit wholly untraditional for officers of the Gotei 13, consisting of a corset, low cut sleeveless jacket, belt, simple trousers, and boots with metal-plated kneeguards as well as a leather bracer marked with what appears to tbe the spine and ribs of a small animal on her right arm and seveal bandoilers lined with animal teeth held down by a single line of thread of the left. The outfit remains in the typical colours of a Shinigami Shihakushō, predominantly black mixed with white though the clothing on her arms, belt, and boots, are coloured a dark shaded brown. Personality Branunn is a particularly intense individual, appearing to be constantly angry at one thing or another and being violent to varying degrees. Though never stated explicitly, she appears to hold everyone around her in contempt, quickly brushing anyone off or picking fights, she discards the use of honourifics and respectful terminology for a more informal, and to some disrespectful, manner of speaking. She is quite the loner as a person, shrugging off suggestions of assistance and deriding others for needing help to accomplish something that she would see as doable on her own. She is very easy to irritate and a hair trigger temper, once something sets her in a foul mood, it usually takes days before she calms down naturally if not through finding a way to over exert herself. She is non-apologetic about these negatively perceived traits, though she doesn't blame it on an outside cause, accepting full responsibility that her nasty personality brings her. Though not naturally hyperactive, Branunn is constantly full of energy, a result of her lifestyle in being forward moving. She is host to a drive to always keep moving ahead, whether it be in the literal or figurative sense. She feels that she constantly has to be making progress, that she must move on ahead. She does not give ground, she takes it and keeps pressing. If she cannot continue to progress ine one field she simply moves on to another, more advanced one in order to move on from there. As a result she is rarely in one place for more than a few moments, she rarely sticks to one field though she has remarkably good retention both in mental and muscle memory. She has a strongly developed sense of intuition, bordering on the prophetic. Though not particularly common, Branunn is known to garner information through the wind, stated to be "lingering feelings" left behind by an act that will be perpetrated in the near future. While it does not grant her a perfect conception on what is going to occur, she is usually left with enough of an idea that she can often act upon it, or at least warn others that something is coming. In matters concerning her division, Branunn typically defers to her Lieutenant, Ayano Noriko, leaving much of its day-to-day affairs in her hands. Branunn only leads her division in matters concerning its primary duties, that of ensuring the protection of the Rukongai, and when leading them into battle. Despite her antagonistic nature, the general opinion of her through out her division is a trusted one. She leads her troops from the front, and never directly places them in danger, preferring to act as the bulwark that she can sometimes appear to be. This is also in part to a well crafted series of words on the part of her Lieutenant. Branunn's true place to shine is on the battlefield, making use of a defensive style in a rather aggressive manner coupled with her terrifying endurance and strength makes her an engine of destruction. She uses the high stress environment as the perfect outlet for her pent up energy and anger issues, pouring them into her attacks until she over exerts herself. She is determined to the point of being considered stupidly suicidal, she never backs down even in the face of overwhelming odds and makes a point of always pressing forward. Exhaustion is one of the only things that bring about a change in Branunn's typical surly state, after venting all of her excess energy and rage into a battle she becomes atypically calm and relaxed. Though she still speaks using rougher dialects, her words lose the hostility, becoming more acceptable to most listeners that get to hear her during these periods of respite. She acts far more humbly during these moments, even showing off a hint of shyness in her actions that isn't normally present. Though she moves from one craft to another in some form of advancement-lust, she does have a consistent hobby in the designing of s and , and, on the rare occassion has been known to offer this hobby up as a service to her fellow Shinigami. She is a furious, and yet extremely picky, eater, she can devour meals with little care for the actual taste of the food, though there are specific parts of most dishes that she enjoys above all else, the one portion where she would slow down and savour the taste. The one food that this applies to as a whole would be when cooked up as breaded filets. History (Coming Soon) Equipment Kidō-Forged Shield: Designed by the , it is a large made from the wood of a soseichō (曾生長, evergrow) tree, which are only found in the forests of the 80th Northern Rukongai District, Zaraki. Its body is adorned with the insignia of the Gotei 13 and its back features for grips. While also used to construct it, Kidō spells have also been woven into the shield itself, in the form of a powerful barrier that activates at the point of impact with spiritual-based attacks. The shield is capable of fully extinguishing a from very powerful opponents. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Branunn is a Germanic name meaning Sword. Sölmundsdóttir denotes that she is the daughter of a man named Sölmundr. *Branunn's birthday falls on the day that the was founded. This makes her a . *The colour associated with Branunn is Russet, an equal mix of purple and orange which, in Japanese colour culture, represent wisdom, celebration, insight, decadence, and, balance, energy, warmth, respectively. As a shade of brown it also denotes an earthy and reliable nature in Western culture. *Images on this article were drawn by Luminent-Soul on DeviantArt on commission from the author. Appearances *'Bleach Crossroads' **''Declaration of a Journey'' *'Bleach: Days on End' **''Days on End: Beginning'' References Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:8th Division Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Gotei 13 Category:Character